Loud House: Power Gamers!
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: Lincoln Loud's world get turned upside down when he finds out that Videogames are more than just virtual fun! Upon discovery of a mysterious portable gaming device, Lincoln Loud becomes a Superhero! Defending his home from Viruses and Bugs alike! Clearing Stages! Defeating Bosses! All with no Cheatcodes! Loud House: Power Gamers! (Feedback is appreciated :3)
1. Chapter 1: Owner of the PGS!

**Heavily inspired by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Gaoranger!**

 **Lincoln Loud, a mundane silver-haired boy in a quiet but dazzling suburban town discovers that Videogames are more than just graphics and data files!** **When game viruses and bugs leak out into the real world! His world gets turned upside down, as he becomes a Hero by the discovery of a mysterious portable gaming system!**

 **What's your Game? What do you play? Enter the Game! Obtain the highest score! All with no Continues!**

 **The Loud House...Power Gamers!**

 **Chapter 1: From Crushing Defeats to Soaring Victories! The First Owner of the PGS!**

* * *

The Arcade in town wasn't as bustling as it usually was, in most days, their would be at least a dozen kids coming in, playing the many games that the arcade offered and eat plenty of greasy but delicious food.

But not today it seems, the arcade machines were unoccupied, despite wanting kids to play them by showing off gameplay montages and demos, not one was being played for there was only one kid in the arcade that was focusing his entire supply of quarters to a single machine.

 **"GAME OVER! Want to try again?!"**

The arcade machine asked the player in a courageous and energetic voice, without a second thought, the player inserted a quad of quarters into the arcade machine, giving him one extra life for the final boss.

"Dang It...Come on, you can do this." The Player self-bolstered, trying to give confidence to his well-being, his palms were sweaty and his nerves were racked as he was nearly done beating this arcade game, a rarity in the arcade for their difficulty and way of shredding down quarters like paper.

 **"GAME OVER! Want to try again?!"**

"Dang it!" The gamer growled under his breath from his quick loss, it was the final boss after all so it wasn't going to be an easy task, despite the quick but ultimately painful defeat, he inserted another dollar's worth of quarters into the machine, hell-bent on beating this game, he's near the finish line! He just needs to cross it!

 **"GAME OVER! Want to try again?!"**

The Arcade machine said, almost mockingly this time, the white-haired boy that was playing the arcade game sighed deeply as he scuffled through his jean pockets, ready to try once more, he wasn't going to give up this easily!, to bad his quarters thought otherwise.

The gamer felt nothing in his pockets, his eyes widened as he realized that this arcade machine ate through all of his quarters!

"Dang it...I was so close to beating this game on my first try..." Lincoln said aloud in frustration, he stared at the Game Over screen, the arcade machine was practically taunting the white-haired boy, showing off the main villain of the arcade game, laughing triumphantly and standing over the defeated player character, as his minions cheered him on with roars and howls and silly victory dances.

 **"See you next time then! On Action Adventure Plus!"**

The Arcade Machine recalled with a chirpy and chime-like voice, before it reverted back to its demo state almost as if it knew that Lincoln didn't had any more quarters to give, showing off several still images as it tried to conveyed a story of a stubby-stunted and pink-tinted hero named Mite, as he attempts to thwart the hostile takeover of a evil empire, led by a evil and narcissistic king named King Salty.

It was very foreign for Lincoln Loud, most games he played wasn't as bright or as bubbly as Action Adventure Plus, it was definitely something from Japan, due to its bright colors and hyper-stylized protagonist, coupled with a strange title that technically doesn't really mean anything to the actual game, a stark contrast to the other arcade machines which feature gun-tooting muscle man and spaceships blasting aliens into smithereens.

'If it weren't for my favorite arcade game being out of order...I would've still had all my quarters!' Lincoln said in woe as he stared at the unplugged Arcade Machine, it was a very interesting stick shooter game simply called Guns of Glory, a very war-themed and gritty shooter that Lincoln would usually play, he was going to spend all of his quarters to beat the shooter but it was mysteriously decommissioned when Lincoln arrived.

Disheartened and defeated, the boy proceeded to exit out of the arcade, as the Action Adventure Plus arcade machine began to play extremely upbeat music.

'At least I got the high score, I mean, it just arrived yesterday and when Clyde was playing it he couldn't even get past the second level, so I at least have bragging rights!' Lincoln thought to himself trying to raise his spirits from his crushing defeat, he succeeded, his gait going from a whimpered sallow to a more composed and even proud stride.

'I'll go tell Clyde tomorrow, maybe even show him the high score screen.' Lincoln proposed internally, agreeing to such a plan with gusto.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon in the good town that Lincoln lives in, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, so he felt that going outside and going to a arcade to play videogames was a great way to capitalize on such a beautiful day.

'Should really get home...Got plenty of weekend homework to do... I can do that first so I can have a free Sunday!' Lincoln insisted as he walked home with a small excited smile on his face.

* * *

He walked through the suburbs of his neighborhood, kids were playing outside with sports playthings and bicycles, it was a rather peaceful, if, a little hasty sight, Lincoln was closing in to his house, only mere yards away until at the corner of his eye, he spotted something rather peculiar.

In the smack-dab middle of the many houses of his neighborhood, was a garage sale right across from his house, he curved a eyebrow from the sight, the house across the street from the Loud Family was always deserted and always up for sale, most likely due to having to live right across from the Loud Family.

But now? The usually empty house was having a garage sale, it was definitely eerie for the Silver-haired boy.

'That wasn't there before When I left...' He said inwardly with a light tone of surprise, with a sense of curiosity within his mind, instead of going right to his home so he can get some homework done and over with, he walked into the garage sale.

The owner was nowhere to be seen, and the sale was more like a presentation of trash and garbage, splattered haphazardly across the tables of the garbage sale was worn and unkempt items that couldn't bear any real value even in a recycling plant, broken bottles, dented pots, dull kitchen knifes and hole-filled clothes were the things that were on sale.

Lincoln's interest started to deflate when he realize that the most valuable item on sale was an chipped flower vase and even then it wasn't really that well-kept.

"Looking for something...Kid?" Lincoln heard behind him, he turned to see a ragged and filthy-looking young adult, almost a teenager, while he was taller than a normal male adult, he was as thin as a stick, his hair was black like a crow but as dirty and smelly as a skunk, his clothes were stained with various colors and was gaped with holes, his mere presence made the trash that he was giving away more appealing, Lincoln was a little surprised by the sudden appearance of such a teen.

"Oh! Well...Not really, I mean, this house was vacant but now you're suddenly here...So I just wanted to check it out" Lincoln said truthfully, the poor teen's acme-ridden face nodded deeply as he sized Lincoln up, with a slow and somewhat painful-looking walk, the teen silently scrummage through a pile of poorly-kept clothes.

"Wait wait wait! You don't need to show me something...I don't even have any money." Lincoln insisted, not wanting to waste the destitute teenager's time, he didn't seem to listen, still scrimmaging around the trash until he finally pulled out what he was searching for.

"You like videogames right?" He asked, Lincoln noticed that his voice was naturally deep and dried, almost as if he nothing to drink for days, despite the odd question, Lincoln nodded earnestly, a small smile crept on the destitute teens voice, in his hands was something rather expensive-looking despite the stranger's garbage garage sale.

It was a portable gaming system, but it wasn't anything that Lincoln has seen before, looking akin to one of the earlier models of portable gaming than something like a 3DS or a PSP, the screen looked like it would show off pixels rather than graphics and the slot for the games were big and spacious, its colors were primarily bright green and light purple, it was the only thing that the destitute stranger possessed that wasn't damaged or even worn, looking like as if it was factory-new.

"Here...You can have this...I won't be needing it anymore anyway..." The Destitute said, Lincoln looked at the handheld system with a sense of wonder, never seeing such a portable gaming system before.

"Really sir?" Lincoln asked politely, not truly whether or not he deserved such a free gift, the stranger smiled and patted Lincoln on the hand, his dirty leather glove ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yeah...Its called, a PGS, I know, it looks like a shoddy rip-off of something more popular...But trust me, its more than meets the eye." The teen said while scratching at himself lightly.

"Yeah...Now get on home kid...And also have the game that comes with it..." He said in a almost ghastly voice, handing Lincoln a video game cartridge, he gasped in amazement, it was Action Adventure Plus! The same game that he was playing at the arcade, he didn't know that there was a portable game port, Lincoln with a quick nod of thanks walked away from the trashbag garage sale, unaware of what he was truly given.

* * *

Meanwhile in the now Loud-less Arcade, the Stick-Shooter game Guns of Glory was silent and still, unlike the many other arcade machines around it which was all bustling happily with life.

Almost as if the spark of life ignited the machine for it began to mysteriously come back on, despite still not being plugged in, it began to flash various images of game-play, almost as if it was envious of the fact that Lincoln decided to play Action Adventure Plus rather than his favorite game, the images began to flash even faster than before.

A figure came into the arcade, striding in with a cool and crisp walk, as he walked through the arcade, nearby machines began to emit static, their sounds becoming distorted and their frame-rate became jostled and muddled, as if his mere presence was giving the arcade machines various sicknesses and bugs.

 **"You seem jealous...Jealous that your favorite player didn't played you at all..."** The figure said in the midst of the arcade walking up to the Guns of Glory game, cooing to the now-working arcade machine with a soft but calculating voice, the Arcade Machine seemed to agree, flashing images more so than before.

 **"Lets give you a fair chance to exact your envy..."** The Figure said with a small smile on his face, searching through his black jacket pocket, he pulled out a quarter, it wasn't like any quarter, valuable but minuscule, shiny but dulled, it was black and littered with traces of purple-tinted rust, without another moment, the figure inserted the corrupted quarter into the machine.

At first, there was nothing, almost as if the coin wasn't even recognized, suddenly, the Guns of Glory Machine began to shake violently, as if a firecracker was lit up within, the figure smiled in delight as he took several steps back, the screen of the Guns of Glory machine was like a storm of static and colors...Before a arm came out of the screen first, then the leg, then the torso and then finally, the rest of the body.

The creature that came out of the machine looked like a monstrous version of an American soldier, his body being dark, rough, and rugged metal and his army uniform being a blood-stained mockery of a true american soldier, torn and drooping as the cobbled camo-fatigues barely covered the creature's muscular and savage metal body, a semi-automatic gun barrel as one hand and a serrated survival knife as the other, i for soldiers do not know when to lay down their arms, its eyes were fully red, representing its blind rage that war can bring.

The Guns of Glory creature started to growl, his bestial gutturals being muffled by its bullet-holed army helmet and face-wrap, the figure that created him simply stood back with a smile.

 **"Now...Go get the one who didn't want you to have your fun..."** The Figure commanded to the monster, with a roar of agreement, the creature began to test out its weapons on the various arcade machines, especially Action Adventure Plus, firing its rifle-arm, creating a bulletstorm that torn every arcade machine into bits of scrap electronics and plastic, it was blooming with electronic life, but now? a wasteland of scrap and trash, the creature laughed in joy as the barrel of his rifle arm emitted a buffet of gunfire-inducing smoke, clearly enjoying this new form of sentience.

The Arcade was destroyed the creature treading out of the arcade with brutal efficiency for Lincoln Loud was next.


	2. Chapter 2: Guns of Glory!

**Previously on the first Chapter of Loud House: Power Gamers: Lincoln Loud, after a demoralizing defeat from the hands of the final level of the new Arcade game, Action Adventure Plus, our silver-haired hero stumbles upon a mysterious but filthy stranger.**

 **Out of the stranger's insistence, Lincoln was given a strange portable gaming system called the PGS, meanwhile, the creation of the Guns of Glory Monster has risen from its bugged and glitched state, ready and fully loaded to exact its rage on his favorite gamer for not playing him when the chips are down: Lincoln Loud!**

 **What's your Game? What do you play? Defeat the First Boss! Ready to Level up! All with no Damage!**

 **Loud House: Power Gamers!**

 **Chapter 2: Lincoln's Action Adventure Starts! Boss Battle: Guns of Glory!**

* * *

The Loud house lived up to its name, it was almost always hectic and down-right chaotic, a stark difference compared to the mundane and relatively quiet suburban life that surrounded the family, in fact, with the Loud house smack dabbed in the middle, the neighborhood was loud as a bustling city during the day, Lincoln walked up to the front door of his home, stashing the PGS and Action Adventure Plus Cartridge into his pocket, both items were bulky and fat with plastic and shape, so as a result, Lincoln looked like as if he was pocketing two paperweights within his pant pockets.

"Now...I just need to get to my room without no one noticing that I got something new..." Lincoln said to himself, trying to ready himself up, it was always like this for Lincoln, or rather anyone in the family for that matter, if someone got something new, there was no doubt that they'll be the center of attention, not out of their own character or deed, but more in the fact that they got something new, in a family that is rife with hand-me-downs and borrowing.

Lincoln opened the front door, only to dodge a speeding soccer-ball in the nick the time! Lincoln sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't going to have a big bruise on his face today.

"Hey! Nice Dodge Lincoln!" Lynn commended in a impressed but hurried tone, quickly running out of the house in order to get the now escaping soccer-ball, not paying attention to the silver-haired sibling's newly acquired possessions and jagged jean pockets, the boy sighed in deep relief.

"Phew! That's one sister down...Nine more to go..." Lincoln said, giving himself a readied and narrowed look before quickly darting into the house, he took several quick steps into his house and surprisingly, to his own amazement, he scoured up the stairs with little to no problem, no random Lucy jump-scare, no ear-blazing guitar solo from Luna, no Loud twins fighting over a simple thing.

In-fact, it seems like his eldest sister Lori and Leni were out, most likely out with just the two of them, probably doing something that Lincoln wasn't very fond of (Shopping mostly).

"What do you get when you use a guitar for Rap Music?" Lincoln heard coming from Luna and Luan's room, it was clearly her comedic sister Luan was the one telling the joke, judging from her voice and tone.

"A G-Strap!" Luan chimed, finishing the joke and actually causing her older sister to laugh, it made Lincoln smile, not because of the joke, surely not, but rather by the knowledge that two of his sisters were distracted, his curiosity began to piqued when he decided that instead of just bolting down his personal bedroom but instead to inspect his sister's rooms to see were home at all.

The first room he checked was Lola and Lana's room, to Lincoln's wonder and slight worry, they were nowhere to be seen in their hobble.

Next up was Lynn and Lucy's room, he twisted the door handle and creaked the door open.

"Why are you looking in our room?" A voice suddenly spoke behind Lincoln, causing the boy young boy to jump and yelp like some kind of tabby cat, he knew for a fact which sister he was talking to, her voice was as cold as stone and her emotions were as out-spoken as a buried coffin.

"Sorry Lucy! It was just kind of weird...For our house to be...You know...Loud." Lincoln admitted, slightly ashamed, a sheepish blush appearing on his cheeks as he twiddled his fingers, Lucy seemed indifferent to Lincoln's apology, and instead, she tilted her head to Lincoln's pockets, the PGS and Action Adventure Plus Cartridge being like a pair of imbalanced weighted stones in Lincoln's pants.

"What do you have in your pockets?" She asked bluntly.

'Dang it.' Lincoln inwardly said in frustration.

"Its a video-game, now, I'm just going to go to my room and forget this ever happened...And please don't tell the others!" Lincoln, trying to do some form of damage control over his own mistakes, Lucy didn't seem to care and walked away from Lincoln, he took Lucy's indifference as an agreement to his demand, a small accomplished smile appearing on his face, he strode into his room, breathing out a sigh of relief as he hopped on to his bed.

"Now with that out of way...I can get some payback and beat the final boss of this game! I may haven't beaten you at the arcade but I had no more quarters back there! But now...You're in my playing field! " Lincoln said as he got out the PGS and Action Adventure game, more determined than ever to beat a virtual video game.

He breathed out another huff of relaxation, ready to let the game take over him and immerse himself in the colorful and stylized world of Action Adventure Plus. He inserted the game cartridge into the top of the PGS and flicked the 'on' button.

There was nothing but static at first, the screen of the PGS flickering and buzzing with fuzz of green, black and white, Lincoln curved an eyebrow, mere seconds later, the screen shut downed, going from a screen of crazed haze to a screen of pitched nothing, there was a deep silence between Lincoln and the Portable gaming system.

His confusion was quickly replaced with disappointment, sure it was clean and well-kept compared to the many dented pots and cracked cups that the destitute stranger was selling, but then again, most often or not, one man's treasure...Is another man's trash.

'Why did I expect this thing to work? I got this from a hobo teenager...You're so dumb Lincoln.' Lincoln inwardly scowled, why did he psyche himself up so much? He should've tested the game system right then and there with the teenager and simply gave it back since it was just a faulty product, despite not having to pay for such a game system, Lincoln still felt ripped off.

His head down and his chest feeling disheartened, he sulked out of the door, this time just grabbing the two gaming things rather than stashing them like a valuable item, these two pieces of plastic heap were as valuable as Fool's gold.

"I guess I should return this..." Lincoln said to himself, clearly not in the best mood.

Lincoln walked outside of his home...Only to notice that the house that was hosting the trash garage sale reverted back to its empty and unoccupied state, it was clean and lifeless, their was no table's worth of dulled knifes and faulty foot-pumps anywhere, there wasn't even sign of the hobo teenager...Its almost as if Lincoln imagined the whole encounter with the destitute teenager.

Now Lincoln was a little bit worried...Was he crazy or something? He checked his hands, he was still holding the broken PGS so it wasn't a dream, but where is the Destitute guy then? Where is all of his possessions and how did he move fast enough to pick up everything he put for sale AND clean the driveway from the bits of garbage?

"HELP!" Lincoln suddenly heard, the cry for help came from down the road...Where he saw several smoke stacks fuming into the air...Followed by several sounds of heavy and ruthless gunshots...

'I really should just call the Fire department...And maybe the Police Department, those people are the ones who deal with...Gunshots and fires.' Lincoln said to himself, valuing his self-preservation, it may not be the right thing to do...But it was the smart thing to do.

 _'You can do that, but your guilt...Will make you sink in the dark below like a iron anchor...'_ Lincoln heard inside his mind...The voice wasn't his own, it spoke like a warrior, strong, mighty, but poised, controlled and ultimately heroic. It was almost as if another mind conjoined together with him like a parasite feeding on his brain.

Lincoln wanted to argue with the voice but he felt compelled to walk towards his impending doom, all the while the PGS seemed to start working, showing off the title screen of Action Adventure Plus, unbeknownst to Lincoln who was more focused on the danger ahead, stricken with a new-found sense of fear and worry.

XXXXXXXXXX

"HELP!" Lynn called as she tried to pull out her foot off a fallen street sign, the metal bar crushing his shin with its sheer weight, t wouldn't budge and if she struggle more, it'll only result in a more crushed shin, all she could do was watch the horror and chaos unfold around her as her ears began to deafen from the sheer verbosity of the monster's weapon.

 **"ALL Terrorist threats...MUST be purged...BY MY HAND! FOR TRUTH...AND JUSTICE!"** The Monster said with a vile roar, shooting down a house with a rain of bullets from his rifle arm, brick walls of the house being broken and busted apart as if they were made of sticks and dirt.

The Neighborhood south of the Loud House looked nothing like a suburb anymore...It was once a street of friendly and peaceful inhabitants who were just enjoying their day of sun and fun...That was until this gun-tooting, blood-thirsting mockery of a United States soldiers rolled in with its weapon hands.

Once a haven of home and hearth...Now reduced to a cataclysmic war-zone, his mere presence causing the road to become cracked and laden with aftermath ash, the skies reddened like an after-strike of white phosphorous and the scents of normality and peace was replaced by the smells of burnt wreckage and gunpowder.

Lynn wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to crumpled into a pathetic pile of waste and simply wait it out, but she felt absolutely compelled to watch the carnage unfold, various kids and adults had the same idea too, watching in fear and in depression that their homes were being reduced to piles of rubble in mere seconds, but they did not hide, they did not run, they only stood away from the crumbling property, watching the montage of bullets and brimstone.

In fact, no matter how much his bullets sprayed, no matter how much grenades he threw, his attacks didn't harm any innocents in a grievously fashion, they suffered several light burns and cuts from the grenades and bullets respectively, but nothing brutal, nothing that was filled with gore and guts.

 **"Tch...To bad my game isn't for the mature audience...Then these people would suffer..."** The Monster said to himself in a hushed voice.

If it weren't for their houses being blown to bits and the realistic effects of heavy things (like street signs) falling on top of you, you would've expect this Monster to be nothing more than a disfigured maniac that used paintball guns and water-balloons as his forms of ordnance.

The Monster laughed a sadistic cackle as he looked upon the ruins of the suburb, despite his clear enjoyment, his hunger for destruction wasn't satisfied, like a gluttonous pig, he desired more and unlike a fat-belly swine, he was willing to move on and destroy the next part of the street.

 **"Now...ON to...TO CONTINUE! My Crusade! OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE!"** The Guns of Glory Monster said with a wicked laugh, sharpening his knife and reloading his rifle arm as he began to walk north.

That all changed when he was suddenly struck right in the shoulder by a rock...

The Guns of Glory Monster looked to find Lynn...Holding a rock in her hands. She was defiant, she was willing to stand toe-to-toe with the Monster, trapped shin or not.

"I'm not going to let you...Do that!" she said in a wavering but nevertheless bold voice, a growl started to come out of the Monster's masked maw.

 **"You have GUTS...Kid...LET ME SPILL THEM OUT FOR YOU!"** The Beast roared with a cruel and crazed tone, showing Lynn her Knife, he lifted it overhead, Lynn dropped the stone in her hands, her life flashed before her eyes...

"Stop right there!" Lincoln called aloud, instantly garnering the Guns of Glory Monster, the monster stared at Lincoln who was standing up against the Monster several feet away, it showed some confusion at first, until its red eyes began to glow a greater crimson hue, streaks of rage coursed through the monster.

"Lincoln...?" Lynn said, her voice having tones of both bewilderment and hope, somewhat glad of her brothers selfless...But ultimately idiotic attempt at heroism.

 **"You...You...YOUUUUUU! You...CAUSED THIS...YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT THE DUST OF WAR!"** The Monster said with a fiery roar, immediately taking aim at Lincoln and unleashing a barrage of bullets at the silver-haired boy.

Lincoln closed his eyes, not wanting to see his body be mangled by a dust storm of metal and powder.

No pain was felt, no life was empty, there was a sobering silence that Lincoln could hear...That until a electronic voice chimed out in a loud yell, disrupting the silence with a voice that could inspire a jolt of energy within the hearer's ears.

 **"Power gamer...On!"**

'Am I dead?' Lincoln said, daring to open his eyes to see that he was completely fine, his sister looked in astonishment, Lincoln felt like his body was completely covered in a suit, feeling constricted but secured, he looked at his hands, they were covered in a pair of green gloves.

Lynn looked at Lincoln now in complete awe...Not of surprise or frustration, but instead, out of true shock.

There Lynn saw her brother in a neon green and magenta full-body suit, his boots were black and white, completely differing from the bright colors of the suit, he wore a black helm with compound eyes that are in a shape of goggles with a pupil-like design in theme, being similar to eyes from a animated show rather than something in real life, on top of the helm was three spikes that looked akin to hair, if hair was that spiky and sharp that is.

His shoulders and upper-chest were protected by green-hued pieces of metal armor, yet to Lincoln, he felt like the armor pieces were as light as feathers, on his chest was two buttons on the left side of the chest piece, representing the same buttons on the PGS and the right, showing off the game cartridge of Action Adventure Plus.

All of this...Completed with a hammer in Lincoln's hands, it looked like a mallet than a mason's hammer, big, tinted white with black outlines, it was wide but light and can easily cause some damage with a single swing, and completed with a single large button on the side of the hammer.

 **"Game Inserted! Action Adventure Plus!"**

 **"No...NOOOO!"** The Monster said in a complete freakout, quickly taking several steps back from the sudden transformation, Lincoln had a similar reaction, staring at his new set of attire with a large form of shock and disbelief.

"What's happening?!" Lincoln asked aloud to no one particular, surprisingly enough he got an answer within his head.

 _'Becoming what you can truly are...A Power Gamer! Now...Vanquish this Virus!'_ The Other voice in his mind said, as if he was a heroic knight general, ordering his most prized initiate to fight.

 **"Hammering Bad Guys to Smithereens! Saving the world from Blasphemy! ACTION ADVENTURE PLUS!"**

The PGS finally finished, Lincoln stared at the Monster who was now getting back to its bearings

"...I'm a Power gamer..." Lincoln repeated the phrase as the Guns of Glory Monster growled at this new threat.

 **"More like, YOU'RE DEAD!"** The Monster roared, charging at Lincoln with his knife arm ready to serrate! Lincoln gasped before he realized that he himself has a weapon to too!

"I don't...Think so!" Lincoln replied back in a bolstered shout, Lincoln with a somewhat sluggish but serviceable hammer swing, struck the Guns of Glory Monster with a hefty swing of his hammer, the Monster coiled back painfully in response, before Lincoln could add on some extra damage, he grunted and was forced to back up as he took a spray of rifle bullets right into his face as the Monster sneakily reloaded the gun.

While Lincoln couldn't feel heavy pain, he felt his body strained and fatigued from the attack.

 _'Protect yourself from that...Or its game over.'_ The Voice warned, Lincoln only silently nodded in return, without hesitation, The Virus Monster unleashed another barrage of bullets, Lincoln however was ready, with a dash of adrenaline, he ran behind a ruined car, protecting himself from the bulletstorm.

 **"DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE there Forever! FOR THIS IS Guns OF GLORY! "** The Guns of Glory Virus warned Lincoln as he continued firing his gun, now focusing completely on Lincoln Loud rather than his still rooted sister.

"Wait...Guns of Glory?" Lincoln said to himself, he briefly sat by the car in complete silence as the Guns of Glory Virus Monster finally stopped firing his rifle, most likely having to reload for another barrage.

 _'Yes...This Monster was created by a virus...It has corrupted the Game and this is what comes from it...A living manifestation of the Game's data files.'_ The Voice in Lincoln's informed, Lincoln still wondered why he has a voice stuck in his head...But thats for another time.

"In that case..." Lincoln took a deep breath, coming up with a plan, he wasn't sure if, instantly he vaulted over the ruined car and charged at the Virus Monster, his hammer raised and ready to strike, the Monster laughed as he fully reloaded his gun.

 **"Prepare to FACE Truth AND JUSTICE!"** The Virus said with a laugh, before he could turn Lincoln into a human cheese-grater with holes coming from the front, back and side, Lincoln grabbed some of the aftermath ash from the ruined road and threw it into the Virus Monster eyes.

The reaction is almost instant, the Monster growled and screeched as its red eyes started to burn from the ash, before he could spray and pray, Lincoln slammed the Virus Monster in the head with his hammer! Causing the Monster to be launched into the air several into the feet before landing unceremoniously on the road.

"Rule one in Guns of Glory! Always buy Goggle upgrades after stage one! In the stages beyond the first one, enemies can throw dust in your eyes! Doing damage and putting dirt on your screen! " Lincoln remarked, the Monster stood up from the ground, now even more furiously than ever, his eyes were still watering in pain but his rage was greater.

 **"YOU know Nothing about GUNS OF GLORY!"** The Monster screamed, unleashing a stream of bullets...But due to his new found dusted and ash-littered eyes, his bullets sprayed in random directions, completely missing their main target, Lincoln smiled as he swung his hammer at the inaccurate Virus Monster several times, the Monster roaring in pain as pieces of his false soldier uniform started to fall apart, revealing stripes and blisters of numbers and codes as pieces of its metallic skin peeled off.

The Virus Monster was getting desperate, it flailed its knife arm like a untrained bandit rather than a soldier of the highest rank, Lincoln took advantage to this, gripping both of his hands onto his hammer, he swung at the Virus Monster's rifle arm, breaking it completely, the Monster yelped in shock as he stopped rampaging, his rifle arm was now just a stump, beyond useless for a soldier.

 _'Finish this...Press the button on your hammer...Then Swing!'_ The Voice instructed Lincoln, the silver-haired hero, without any questions, did so, his hammer glowed a hue of green, magenta and gold, Lincoln felt the area around him was bending to his will.

 **"...No...NO!"** The Guns of Glory Monster protested as held its hands up in protest, before it was smashed to bits, codes and pieces by Lincoln's jumping hammer swing! Erasing the Existence of the Virus Monster without a Single Continue!

 **"STAGE CLEAR! Ranking: A! Good job!"**

There was a silence afterward...The Sky...Began to turn back to normal, the ash and the dust, started to blow away, and even, the houses began to piece themselves back together, like as if the fight was just a simulation this entire time, Lynn's shin finally stopped supporting the Street sign, tipping itself straight back. The only remnants of the battle was several traces of ash and a the minor wounds of the people.

Lincoln's suit started to dissipate, leaving the Silver-haired boy, with the PGS in his hand and the game out of the system.

"...What was that Lincoln?" Lynn asked as he helped her up slowly.

"...I don't know." Lincoln replied honestly...But he admitted...It was quite...Amazing.


	3. Chapter 3: Malice and Grace!

**Thank you for all reading and giving reviews!**

 **Previously on the last chapter of Loud House Power Gamers: Lincoln becomes the proud owner of the PGS! Becoming the first Power Gamer, a stalwart warrior that defends the innocent from Living but deadly, viruses and bugs! With his new-found strength and power, he defeated the Monster that was created by the many corrupted files of Guns of Glory, saving the neighborhood and more importantly, saving his sister Lynn, all in the while a mysterious voice in his head explains things to him.**

 **Whats your Game? What do you play? Immerse yourself in the Story! Relate to the Protagonist! All without having to find it yourself!**

 **Loud House: Power Gamers!**

 **Chapter 3: The Creation of the Glitch Monsters! And the Creation of the PGS! Coincidences or Contrivances!?**

Lincoln and Lynn walked home with this extremely awkward silence, it was like as if they were two young kids on a date and both of them were to ashamed and socially inept to make the first move, neither kid looked at each other for they both know that what just happened earlier was very weird, it wasn't normal in the slightest, a overly-stylized and monstrous caricature being crushed into bits of codes and numbers by a silver-haired boy's hammer?

How can you explain that to your family and expect them to not think you lost your marbles?

It also doesn't help that Lynn's once-crushed shin has now been miraculously healed, akin to the houses and streets repairing itself back when the Guns of Glory Virus Monster, so there one piece of evidence was gone in the wind.

"So Lincoln..." Lynn finally spoke, earning the silver-haired boy's attention.

"How long did you have that thing?" She said, referring to the PGS which was eerily silent and non-functional at the moment.

"I got it from this weird guy...He was very poor, but he gave it to me for free..." Lincoln answered honestly with a light and tired shrug.

 _"You call me weird and yet I gave you a fighting chance against evil?!"_ The Voice that was in Lincoln's head exclaimed, but instead of just our Silver-haired Hero hearing things, his sister was also surprised by the sudden speech.

 _"I'm right here...In the PGS!"_ The Voice insulted, Instinctively Lincoln brought the PGS system up, allowing Lynn to see the speaker as well, to Lincoln's surprise it was the destitute teenager he met at the garage sale, staring at him back like as if they were video-chatting on a phone, but he looked astoundingly different, in comparison to his patches and rags in the real world.

The formerly destitute Teenager looked older, being a middle-aged man rather than a acme-ridden teenage bum, he wore armor instead of stitched clothes, the armor being grand, massive and golden, looking like some kind of knight in shining armor, being ready, willing and able to vanquish evil with his sheer grandness alone, his white cape flowed like a river as his long locks of raven-black hair blew in the virtual wind, he wielded no sword, but instead held a gilded buckler on his gauntlet-covered hands, perfect for defending rather than inflicting true amounts of harm.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing that Lynn, basically reading Lincoln's mind in what to ask first.

 _"I am...Courga, I'm from the game known as 'Sorcery!' Where I'm from, I the forgotten god of Grace, where only the player character could potentially become my champion of Grace!"_ Courga, the god of Grace said with a seriously and powerful tone.

 _"But a bug has corrupted the game I lived in, separating me and my brother from my home."_ Courga spoke, his voice being cooler than ice.

"Who is your brother?" Lincoln asked suddenly, slightly catching Courga off-guard.

 _"He...Is the reason why those monsters exist, my brother's name is Slanng, where we came from...He was the god of Malice, not the god of evil, for being the god of evil was simply to straight-forward, he instead was the god of bad consequences, evil choices and cruel selfishness."_

 _"When we came out of game...Slanng went insane with power...He wanted to spread his influence into the world, believing that this world is no better from the game world we came from! And so, mixing in with his magical powers and the same game bug that caused us to be exiled out of home...He created the Virus that could turn games into crude mockeries of what they're truly supposed to be."_

 _"I wasn't going to let my brother hurt this world...I am the God of Grace, it was my job to show what I stand for...But in the game of 'Sorcery!' Slanng was stronger than me...While I was forgotten in my ziggurat in the city of Khare, Slanng was celebrated and flourish by the many citizens of the cityport, as a result...He could walk on this earth with all of his power...I on the other hand could only assume forms of weakness...Foulness and generally of little value."_

"So that's why you looked terrible..." Lincoln said with a blunt tone of wonder, Courgra lightly frowned from such words but nevertheless continued.

 _"This is why...I made the PGS, while he used magic to create terror...I used Technology on your world to create a hero...In this case...Its you..."_ He said almost in a soothe.

"Why did you pick me anyway? You could've picked an Adult to do this dangerous stuff..." Lincoln argued with the Virtual God of Grace, Courga huffed in response as he folded his arms, nevertheless answering the boy's poignant remark.

 _"Because...The Adults are not worthy...They play games not out of a desire for fun...But rather than out of a desire to be on the top...I needed someone with a Good Heart."_ Lincoln was silent for the moment, he had a good heart? He did sort of only played Action Adventure Plus out of the want of beating the game instead of just having fun, especially after losing many times during the end.

 _"Now...I'm trusting you with this, if you switch the 'on' button on the PGS, you will transform to your power gamer form, but using it for long periods of time and using it frequently will result in consequences..."_ The God of Grace warned.

"So, my brother is basically a super hero then." Lynn bluntly stated, Courga without another word, nodded in return.

 _"A Champion of my Grace more like it, but nevertheless, I will now alert you whether or not a Glitch monster is created...For the time being...I must create more-"_ The screen cut to black before the fictional god of Grace could finish his sentence, almost as if the batteries of the PGS system pretty much ran out of juice at that single moment.

"Wow...That's actually kind of cool, didn't know you only needed to be a nerd to be a superhero!" Lynn said with a mischievous snicker

"I just saved your life back there Lynn, at least don't tease me!" Lincoln said in defense, flabbergasted by his sister's change of mood, from genuinely thankful to teasing, how quaint of her.

"I mean, I'm just stating what I'm seeing Linc, anyway, lets get going, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone...For a favor." Lynn said, extending her hand for Lincoln to shake, like a deal with a devil if there was one, it was clear from the start that Lynn had bad intentions in mind for Lincoln, he was quite unamused considering the scowl he had on his face, however, his scowl turned to a smile that leaked with smugness.

"Can't reveal a secret if it isn't one to begin with Lynn." The sporty Loud Girl curved an eyebrow, not particularly understanding the phrase.

"Wait...What do you-"

"I'm just going to tell the whole family about this!" Lincoln shout running off to the house as he his average young boy legs could carry him, Lynn growled in response as she proceeded to chase down the Silver-haired Boy, wanting to stop him from foiling her plan of forcing Lincoln's new profession as a secret rather than presenting it as something public.

* * *

 **"Power Gamer On!"**

 **"Game Inserted! Action Adventure Plus!"**

 **"Hammering Bad guys to Smithereens! Saving the world from Blasphemy! ACTION ADVENTURE PLUS!"**

The PGS said with a enthusiastically voice emitting a chime of eight-bit inspired music all in the while enveloping Lincoln Loud into an aura of green and magenta as he was transformed into his Power Gamer suit.

'Alright Lincoln, you got the whole crowd of sisters in your hands...Time to have some things my way!' Lincoln thought to himself, his plan was rather simple for the silver-haired boy, show off his new-cool thing, the PGS and the PGS Suit that goes along with it and tell his sisters (and his parents when they come home) brag about his accomplishments and then finally make some changes in this household since he'll be in the higher spot of the totem pole!

Such a devious and relatively mean-spirited plan from the young boy..

"And this is my Power Gamer Form! Cool right?!" Lincoln asked in a elated tone to his sisters crowded over him like some sort of celebrity, clearly enjoying the new-found attention alongside with his new-found super-powers.

"How does a full-suit of body armor appear by inserting a game cartridge?" Lisa spoke up, the first one to speak of, being skeptical, wanting to know how such a strange transformation can occur from a simple insert of a game.

"I honestly don't know Lisa, but hey! It happens and that's all that matters!" Lincoln replied, hand-waving such a strange occurrence and did another pose.

 _'Excuse me!? I told you not to abuse your power...But it seems like here you are! Did my words just fell into two ears that were deaf?!'_ Courga said with a frantic and frustrated huff.

'Don't worry Courga...This'll only happen once! I promise!' Lincoln hushed the freaking out God as he did an ecstatic pose.

 _'I doubt your words will be true...But I will warn you the consequences of not heeding my words.'_ Courga warned with a serious voice, sounding like a true deity rather than a living virus in a game device.

"Wow! I didn't realize that pink is such a good color on you Lincoln!" Leni remarked, Lincoln blushed sheepishly from such a remark, such a feminine on a boy isn't really the most gratifying of compliments he could definitely fish for.

"I for one don't like the color, to pink for me, but the retro music is pretty sweet!" Luna retorted.

"Did I mention I saved Lynn from a Monster?!" Lincoln said, waiting for a round of applause and praise from his sisters from his action of heroism and bravery.

"Is that true?" Lori said with a curved eyebrow glancing at Lynn wanting to know if it was true and Lincoln wasn't just showing off for showing off.

"Yep...Its all true." Lynn said with a grumble as she folded her arms, Lincoln didn't seem to care about why Lynn was so quiet for the moment.

"Linc, so do you have like, superhuman strength?" Lana asked, Lincoln paused for a moment, he didn't know if he had super strength either, didn't really test it out when he was fighting the Glitch Monster.

"You know what Lana? Let's find out!" Lincoln said with a smile, with a strong stride, he walked up to the living room couch and with a single hand, he lifted up the piece of furniture with no effort at all!

"Huh...Looks like I do have Super strength!" Lincoln boasted as he flexed with his free hand, earning the awe of his sister, setting the couch down after showing his feat of strength.

 _'This is what happens when I trust my grace to a young boy...'_ Courga wallowed in woe as he had no choice but to watch Lincoln show off the Power Gamer's abilities, Lincoln was smiling ear-to-ear, his grin being covered and hidden by the helm of the Power Gamer suit, it was rather clear that he was soaking up all of the attention he was garnering from his sisters.

* * *

The Fictional god of Malice from the game of Sorcery, Slanng growled as his poisoned and blackened eye twitched as he knew for sure that his first glitch monster failed to exact its malice upon the world, based on the entirely soothed and healed video-game arcade and the streets that arch away from to it, it was almost as if the attack from the glitched Guns of Glory Monster didn't even happen, like as if it was an afterthought or a dream and nothing more than smoke and mirrors.

 **"I suppose I must do more...I must show this city that there is a horrible thing right around the corner..."** Slanng cooed to himself, it was as clear as fountain water that he was rather angered by the fact that his plans were foiled, but he must remain poignant, he must remain vigilant, he is the god of Malice after all, his first initial plan being foiled

 **"But How?"** The Malicious spirit asked himself as his scratched his rather almost-to-clean face with a long-nailed finger he was done mopping around like some lazy king on his throne, it was time to infect another game, he picked out a quarter from his trench-coat pocket, with some quite and near silent words, the quarter began to erode and rust small spots of black, grey and purple, its silver shine being replaced by strange almost mold-like rust.

Suddenly however, the corn began to corrode, like a pile of ash being gusted in the wind, the infected coin began to disappear in bits and pieces, Slanng growled under breath as he felt a sudden jolt of pain within his wrist.

 **"Tch...I suppose I'll infect another game tomorrow...Even gods have to rest..."** He cooed to himself, giggling out a wicked verse of heavily-joyous laughter.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you all for reading, sorry if this chapter is a little bit not up to par (to my standards at least), after the random unimportant drama occurred several days ago, I am muddled and a bit dis-motivated lately causing my writing to have a similar disposition but hey, that isn't going to stop me from writing, the numbers don't lie, my Favorites and Follower count keep rising each chapter. Anyway, see you all next.


	4. Chapter 4: Swindling and Tensing

**Don't worry guys, I'm still here! And also, I'm part of the Fanfic Recs in the Loud House Tv Tropes! Thank you so much for supporting me.**

 **Previously on the last chapter of Loud House Power Gamers: Lincoln Loud discovers that the voice in his head wasn't just pure insanity but the fictional god of Grace from 'Sorcery!' Courga! There, he is told how the Glitch Monsters came to be and the one who causes such game-breaking bugs is no other than Courga's Brother, the God of Malice Slanng! All in the while he basks in the glory by showing off his new super-powers to his family!**

 **Whats your Game? What do you play? Show off your skill! Make other players salty! All with proving that you're the Best!**

 **Loud House: Power Gamers!**

 **Chapter 4: Tensions Rising! Swindling Steeps! New Game unlocked: Forbidden Quest!**

* * *

 **"Hammering bad guys to Smithereens! Saving the World from Blasphemy! Action Adventure Plus!"**

The Power Gamer System said with its usual enthusiastic but boyish voice , its voice echoing through the entire lunchroom in Lincoln's school as it transformed Lincoln into his Power Gamer suit, with the bright colors, heavy-tinted compound eyes and the glamour that comes with such a transformation from normal albino child to vibrant superhero.

immediately, Lincoln's schoolmates began to audibly state their awe and surprise by spreading out long streams of audible "Ooh's" and "awe's", quickly rushing and crowding towards the silver-haired boy like kids to a recently-opened candy shop, they never seen a person switch costumes nigh-instantly, so it was immediately eye-catching for the little tykes.

"So yeah! This is my Power Gamer form, no big deal really, I can lift occupied Lunch tables like as if its nothing, no big deal!" Lincoln boasted with a highly smug tone in his vocals, without a second thought, he strode to the nearest lunch table, featuring a group of eight or nine classmates and students who both were entranced by Lincoln's new look and eating their school lunches.

With one arm, Lincoln lifted the entire lunch table with ease! The Crowd of students began to cheer for Lincoln, including the students that were occupying the table, it soothed Lincoln's ears, it was as satisfying to say the least for the silver-haired boy, he spotted his best friend, Clyde, in the crowd and more importantly in front of all of them, cheering along with them and being the loudest of the crowd, acting as sort of a 'Hype-man' to Lincoln.

"See? To easy! And my aim is way better! Watch this!" Lincoln said as he recklessly and cluelessly dropped the lunch table from the air, plopping the table back to the ground with a mighty thud and causing the kids to flinch and appear visibly disoriented from such a unforeseen change of motion, Lincoln grabbed an apple from one of the lunch trays of the disoriented kids, Lincoln's best friend, Clyde began to narrate Lincoln's actions, it was almost as if these two kids rehearsed like some sort of show.

"Watch as the Powerful Lincoln Throw's a red delicious apple into the trash can at the other end of the lunchroom!" Clyde said as he got a small megaphone to make him more prominent when it came to vocals, pointing at the said disposal bin that was at least a dozen yards away from Lincoln and the crowd.

"Hah! Lincoln isn't going to that! No one ever has! Even professional basketball players can't!" Lincoln heard within the crowd of classmates doubting the boy's aim and throwing strength.

"You really think so Chandler? I mean, he did just lifted up a lunchroom table...And I'm not sure ANYONE can do that." One of the Chandler's friends rebuffed his doubts with a pinch of dimness in the kid's voice.

"I bet ten bucks he can't!" Chandler wagered in defiance, this immediately got Lincoln and Clyde's attention, they reacted accordingly to such a wager.

"Place your bets here! Odds of Lincoln making it! 1-5! Odds of him missing 4-1!" Clyde called out with voice akin to a auctioneer, the kids didn't really understood the concept of betting odds but they did understood the concept of betting to begin with.

Clyde began to wave his megaphone around frantically as kids went up to take up such an activity, handing Clyde several dollar bills or quarter mounds as they called out their bet.

"Five bucks says he misses!" One wagered as he handed Clyde a crumpled and worn dollar piece.

"A Dollar for me! And I bet he'll make it!" One student defended, having a low tinge of faith for the Silver-haired boy due to the relatively low bet she made.

"Yeah! three dollars and a quarter he misses! He may be strong, but he doesn't know how to play baskets!" One followed up slamming Clyde's hand with three dollar bills as a slightly dirtied quarter.

"Hah! Since we're really betting here...I'll bet twenty bucks that he misses!" Chandler replied with unjust eyes, swiftly giving Clyde a full on-twenty dollar bill, a currency which caused Clyde and Lincoln to look at it like a diamond.

"I never had a twenty-dollar before...Well I did, but it was only because I had to go grocery shopping for my parents You got to do this Lincoln!" Clyde lamented as he stashed the bill within his pocket, Lincoln's voice was heavily smuggled in pride when he replied.

"Don't worry Clyde, I got this! I mean, how hard could it be?" Lincoln said with a causal shrug, Clyde looked at Lincoln with frightened and shocked eyes.

"You mean that you didn't practice this!? **You** told me you did before we started this!" Lincoln's best friend said, now a little bit more frantic that before, taking quick glances with classmates who have their hard-earned money on this.

"Lincoln! You do realize that if you don't make the shot, we're going to have to pay back ALL of them right?! The Majority have wagered that you'll won't make it!" Clyde said as he flailed his arms around, trying to get his best friend to understand the gravity of their lack of foresight, Lincoln didn't seemed to be fazed externally due to his Power Gamer form masking his face, Lincoln only responded with another shrug, this time with even less effort than before.

"Like I said...I got this Clyde." Lincoln said smugly as he clenched the apple in his hands, bruising the apple from the sheer power that the Power gamer suit brings.

"Betting is all done folks! For Lincoln is going to take the shot!" Clyde said as sweat of anxiousness course down his head as Lincoln was silent, simply staring at the trash can.

The Crowd was completely silent except for the sounds of stuffing one's gullet with food, a surprisingly respectful action for the crowd despite most of them betting for Lincoln to fail, Lincoln took a deep heavy breath, as he closed his eyes, he knew that if he was to light or strong, the apple would be destroyed and miss its target, Lincoln feel his heartbeat, slow and composed, knowing for sure that he was completely calm, he did have faith in himself.

Lincoln threw the Apple as his eyes were still closed, trusting himself above all else that he made the shot without a problem, for the first three seconds, he hear pure silence, so silent that he could hear a pin drop.

Then most of the crowd booed and jeered from the outcome of Lincoln's throw, Lincoln assumed the worst, he didn't made the shot and failed to live up to expectations, but then he heard Clyde's voice, his vocals were deep entrenched with emotions such as joy elation.

"And there you have it People! Lincoln Loud! Made the shot! Those who bet that he would make it step forth and claim your winnings! Those who lost the bet...Tough Luck! Maybe your parents should've told you that gambling is bad!" Lincoln opened his eyes, he saw many students grumbling in frustration from losing the bet, walking away from the scene and crowd and instead just go back to what they were doing before they lost their money.

"You did it Lincoln! I'm sorry I didn't trusted you..." Clyde said with a tinge of guilt as he gave the few bet winners twice of what they wagered before Lincoln proved the doubters wrong.

"It's okay Clyde...I mean, for a moment there I didn't believe in myself too!" Lincoln said with a light laugh, his Power Gamer attire disappearing in a blast of light , very glad that he made the shot, before he and Clyde could stuff their winnings in their lockers to bring home for later, he felt a voice within his head, the voice was venomous and down-right frustrated.

 _'Your willingness to swindle the innocent of their gold is disgusting...A True Hero would never thieve the common-folk, no matter how much they brought themselves into this predicament.'_ The Fictional god of Grace, Courga sneered with a relentless growl, Lincoln scoffed in response, ignoring the Gracious god's pent-up frustration and instead arguing with the voice in his head.

"I live in a family of eleven Courga! My parents work two normal-jobs and their's no money in the house most of the time! I think my family deserves this..." Lincoln said defiantly, Clyde stared at Lincoln with eyes of worry.

"Is that Courga guy talking to you again?" He asked em-pathetically, Lincoln nodded swiftly in response, Clyde frowned from such sternness from his best friend.

"Well...I hope you two find an understanding eventually..." Clyde said with a light but kind voice as he took his half of the earnings and walked away, Lincoln wasn't fazed by his best friend's folly talk nor by his sudden leave.

The first thing that Lincoln did when he came to school was to show Clyde his new and amazing power, something that Courga heavily disapproved of, then he and Clyde came up with this little scheme to show off and maybe be recognized by some of the more popular kids, something that the God of Grace frowned at, and now, Courga is complaining about taking the opportunity to get some money, what a nerve he has!

 _'Hah! You say that your family deserves this...When we both know that this 'hard-earned' money is only for yourself.'_ Courga hissed back to Lincoln, the silver-haired boy glared in response, Courga was right, but the boy wasn't going to let the God of Grace have his way.

"Just shut up Courga alright?! I can't be the perfect image of a hero okay? I'm human I'm bound to make mistakes!" Lincoln defended himself with some anger in his tone.

 _'I understand that you cannot live up to my standards...But standards and ideals are there for a person to Try to live up to them, knowing that they can't achieve such a feat, they try though, and that's all that matter.'_ Courga recited like a page from a book, Lincoln growled once again.

"Stop with your lectures, I don't need to hear them...I have a date with Ronnie Anne afterschool..." Lincoln said to himself, his voice going back to the arrogant and smug one he had while he was boasting and proving his new-found strength, shushing the God of Grace who only scoffed in response.

 _'You mean...Play-date...Don't think you're so mature after your showing of thievery.'_

"Why are you so mad at me!?" Lincoln protested, getting quite frustrated from Courga's ill-willed remarks and general tone of disappointment.

 _'Because I trusted that you will do good...I must rest now, wake me up whenever their is true evil that must be defeated, not force me to wake up because of your desire to bolster your social standings.'_ Before Lincoln could protest even further, he felt the presence of Courga disappearing as he fell into a strong state of slumber.

"Huh...For a god he sure does take a lot of naps." Lincoln remarked with a little venom in his voice.

* * *

Slanng smiled to himself as waited long enough for his powers to be healthy and working once again, he scuffled through his pockets, pulling out a single coin within the dark and shadowed pouches and jacket holes, the coin went from shining and well-made to corroded and laden with black and purplish mold.

 **"Finally...Time to show this city that there is malice around every corner..."** Slanng mused to himself as he almost skipped towards a arcade machine in the people-less halls of the arcade, it was a school day after all so before noon and even several hours afterwards, there was no one in sight, the God of Malice skipped towards the most appealing arcade machine he could find.

There was simple games, ones that involves racing, ones that involves platforming and some weren't really games at all, none of some were ones that were virtual and required data file, but rather things such as ski-ball and table hockey, they can't be corrupted, they are like hermit crab shells, hollow and only used to host a life rather than truly be one.

As the God of Malice browse through the many potential glitch monsters that can be created, there was one that truly caught his eye, with his interest piqued, the god of Malice walked towards the arcade machine.

 **"Welcome to Forbidden Quest!"**

The Arcade machine said with a heroic and knightly voice welcoming any form of players who want to experience such a fanasty experience., Slanng looked over the game, it was a classic role-playing game, a weird and strange commodity within a game arcade, it looked enticing for the God of Malice for a rather simple reason.

 **"Huh...Reminds me of my home..."** He said to himself, almost instinctively, he inserted the infected coin within the arcade machine's slot, the screen began to fidget and the images began to flash, shutter and overall break down.


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess is Captured!

**Remember to Read and Review!**

 **Previously on the last chapter of Loud House Power Gamers: After revealing to his best friend Clyde McBribe his new Power Gamer form, the two kids decided that abusing Lincoln's new powers is the best way to use his great gift, swindling and ripping off clueless and gullible students by placing down wagers and challenges by using Lincoln's new found super strength...All in the while Courga sneers at our Silver-haired Hero for his selfish behavior.**

 **Whats your Game? What do you play? Rescue the Princess! Learn about yourself! All with no forced contrivances!**

 **Loud House: Power Gamers!**

 **Chapter 5: The Princess is Captured! Enter Forbidden Quest!**

* * *

"Isn't this cool Ronnie Anne? I can lift like ten times my own weight! I can throw stuff from like a football field away!" Lincoln said as he was once again in his power gamer form with the pink and light green colors and all that, this time he was comically flexing his non-existent muscles to his on-and-off again girlfriend, wanting to impress her and garner some compliments and praise from his girlfriend.

While Lincoln expected Ronnie to grovel at his feet and treat him like some sort of demi-god, Ronnie Anne wasn't really that impressed to say the least, she folded her arms and gave the silver-haired hero a curved eyebrow, not moving an inch from where she stood.

"Uhh...Aren't you going to say something? Like 'That's so cool Lincoln!' or something like that?" Lincoln asked, his tone was in a plunge of confusion, Ronnie Anne looked away from Lincoln, silent as a frozen-over lake.

"Helllloooo!?" Lincoln said, getting quite impatient from Ronnie Anne's stalling, he wanted to know how she would react to the fact that her boyfriend is a legitimate superhero, one with super strength and enhanced agility! The nerve of her not saying a single thing is beyond inexcusable to Lincoln.

"Is there something wrong Ronnie?" Lincoln finally asked with a voice that was raised and reckless as he transformed back into his civilian and original attire, getting fed up from Ronnie Anne's silence, she turned quicker than a lightning bolt.

"I saw what you did to those kids...You took all of their money...Without even thinking whether or not if it was the right thing to do! This is not like you Lincoln...This isn't the Lincoln I know, the Lincoln I know wouldn't steal everyone's money without a second of regret." Ronnie replied, her voice was not loud, not rife with anger, but instead, it was quiet, limbering and it had touches of disappointment in her tone.

"What do you mean I'm not being myself?" Lincoln asked back, Ronnie Anne looked at him with eyes that suggest that he was nothing but a fool, Lincoln stared at Ronnie Anne back with genuine confusion.

"You stole from your friends and classmates..." Ronnie Anne said slowly, trying to get the silver-haired boy to understand that what he did was wrong.

"I mean I didn't steal from them, its not my fault that they bet their money on me to lose..." Lincoln defended with a shrug, Ronnie Anne stared at Lincoln with a face of genuine disappointment, Lincoln stared back, still bearing a face of confusion, he has no true clue on what he did wrong today, this was enough for Ronnie Anne to give up on the boy.

"Just...Just forget it! Come talk to me when you're done being such a big-headed jerk!" Ronnie Anne said, finally raising her voice as she walked away from Lincoln who scratched his head in response.

"I...Am a jerk? I'm the one that saved a neighborhood! I'm the one who saved my big sister from getting blown to bits! If there's someone that's being a jerk, that's you! Not me!" Lincoln denied angrily as he walked off as well, grumbling to himself as the God of Grace sneered at Lincoln.

 _'You woke me up because of your desire for approval...You lie, you cheat and you steal...I'm going back to sleep, child.'_ He insulted before drifting off to rest, Lincoln only glared in response, he didn't bother defending his case for he knew that Courga will simply just go back to lecturing him once again, Lincoln was left alone, he grumbled to himself in disbelief, his girlfriend should be admiring him for his new-found abilities and heroism, not passing him off as some sort of 'Greedy Jerk' and leaving him to the dust.

"Why is everyone except Clyde against me?! Did I do something wrong?" Lincoln said aloud in disbelief, a sudden glare of anger erupted on his face as he now spoke in a quiet but ultimately vengeful manner.

"I'll show you a 'big-headed jerk'..." Lincoln warned under his breath as he walked away from the scene, muttering light curses to himself as he did so.

* * *

"The Nerve of him..." Ronnie Anne said to himself as she walked in the somber and lifeless halls of School, her face was in a scowl, but her eyes tell a different story, while her grimace details of anger and contempt towards Lincoln, her eyes shuttered and whimper as it began to well up in tears, her thoughts about Lincoln was muddled and confused, she thought he was one of more sweeter guys at school, sure he made mistakes and got himself into plenty of hi-jinx but he was still good at heart.

"I would've never fall for a con-artist like him..." Ronnie admitted as she felt something rolled down her cheek, her voice was dulled yet sobering, she knew that Lincoln has good intentions with the money he swindled but how can Ronnie can so sure anymore? He's like a completely different person with that weird brightly-color portable gaming system.

 **"There you are..."** Ronnie Anne suddenly heard behind her, the voice was brutish, laced with a guttural drawl, almost as if an untamed animal was able to speak perfect English, Ronnie Anne quickly turned around to confront the growler.

The first they that caught her eye was the pure size of the speaker, he stood up but was hunched over and yet he still seemed gigantic, being at least eight feet tall if the beast wasn't hunched over like a man with manner, he was bulging with green-skinned, vein-popped muscles, his head was more of a single maw of sharp and massive fangs rather than a real human-like face, his nose being mere nostrils, his eyes being red and glowing, yet they were as small as grapes.

The Monster's body was covered entirely in this crude and savage set of armor, a chest-piece that looked like it was made of chainmail and thick layers of animal furs and skins, his shoulderpads being made of thick rugged leather and dragon-like skulls, his gauntlets being made of unrefined scales of a giant lizard, and in his hands, was a sword made of a jaw-bone of some sort of carnivorous beast, the sharp teeth still attached to the bone, acting as both a serrated blade and a brutal bludgeon, being able to break bone and rip flesh with a single swing.

Ronnie Anne simply stared at the Monster in heavy disbelief, her day was the getting less and less normal as it passes by, first Lincoln being some sort of knock-off superhero, now she's face-to-face with an Orc essentially, without another word she ran for it, desperately attempting to run away from the Bipedal Beast.

 **"You ain't going..Nowhere..."** The Monster coolly replied, with a quick almost lightning-fast motion from his giant hand, he grabbed the whole of Ronnie Anne's left leg, like as if she was just some drumstick and the Monster was starving for some chicken, she gasped in pain as she dropped to the ground in a rather loud and unceremonious thud.

"Let go of me you freak!" Ronnie Anne shouted in both defiance and desperation, the Monster didn't react to such a demand from Ronnie Anne, only growling out a verse of beast-like gutturals, the Monster clenched his grip on Ronnie Anne's leg tighter than ever before, she felt her leg being crushed by the sheer grip of the Monster, the Monster seemed to be enjoying it but its hard to tell due to its constant grimace.

"L-Let go of me!" Ronnie Anne repeated, this time her voice was sounding akin to a whimper rather than a shout, she began to throw punches to the Monster's hand, trying to make the Monster stop but to no avail, the Monster only silently turned around, dragging Ronnie Anne through the hallway, all in the while she screamed, still repeatedly throwing ineffective axe handles to the Monster's giant-like hand as an attempt to weaken the crushing grip.

* * *

"I may be a jerk sometimes...But I do not have a big head!" Lincoln exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror in the public school bathroom, the mirrors were stained with finger-prints and specs of water as a failed attempt to make them more clear, it was the middle of class, lunch is over and Lincoln should really get going, but his frustration with Ronnie Anne is still more flourished than ever.

'I don't get it...Why would Ronnie Anne be mad at me? I mean, I have a big family, and there is never enough to share around! That includes money...So what gives?' Lincoln asked internally, not wanting to be seen as some sort of madman who only talks to himself for guidance.

 _"Because you hide your true intentions underneath a thin veil where everyone can see through...Including yourself."_ The God of Fictional Grace, Courga answered, finally done taking his power-nap, Lincoln frowned from Courga's blunt but frankly truthful words.

"Buzz off Courga, seriously, I thought we were friends..." Lincoln said ,replying aloud to Courga like some sort of madman who only talks to himself for guidance.

 _"We we-...There is a Glitch Monster!"_ Courga suddenly Chimed with a loud and very voracious voice, catching Lincoln off-guard immediately, yelping like a scared puppy from the sudden raise of volume.

"You don't need to scream it out...Jeez..." Lincoln responded to the voice in his head, growling under his breath.

 _"This is an urgent matter, you have tainted my view on you Lincoln Loud...There is a Glitch Monster, now, respond like a true hero would!"_ Courga commanded from the Silver-haired Hero, he scoffed in reply, not moving a single inch, instantly garnering a frustrated growl from the God of Grace.

"I'm not moving until you apologize to me for being so patronizing to me! Everyone is against me and I am sick of it!" Lincoln said loudly and rather immaturely, Courga growled once again from Lincoln's stubbornness.

 _"Fine...Fine...I apologize...Now, go to the lunchroom! That is where the Glitch Monster is at!"_ Courga commanded, Lincoln paused for a moment, still not moving an inch, until he finally got moving.

"Thank you...Was that to hard?" Lincoln taunted the God of Grace smugly.

 _"Quiet before I mute your Power Gamer Powers when the time is truly right for them."_


	6. Chapter 6: Forbidden Quest!

**Remember to Read and Review!**

 **Previously on the last chapter of Loud House Power Gamers: After a misunderstood argument with his on-and-off girlfriend Ronnie Anne, Lincoln is now even more on the fence on being the hero that the God of Grace Courga wants, fixated over having two people that are willing to criticize and disapprove his recent actions, all in the while Ronnie Anne is kidnapped by a unknown Glitch Monster!**

 **Whats your Game? What do you play? Rescue the Princess! Learn a lesson! All without tutorials!**

 **Loud House: Power Gamers!**

 **Chapter 6: Enter Forbidden Quest! Boss Battle: King Kaiser!**

* * *

The pain that was lingering in Ronnie Anne's back immediately made the girl to open her eyes after being unconscious for some time, her vision was muddled, weakened and dimmed, struggling to even see what was in front of her, this coupled with the general lack of light in where she currently was added several more factors to her temporary blindness and unawareness of where she was currently in.

The first thing that Ronnie Anne truly felt when she woke up from her knocked-out slumber is horrid smell of foul and detestable odors, she smelled various notes of dried excrement, rotting fruits and mold-ridden meat, this smell is probably she was knocked-out to begin with, Ronnie Anne wanted to faint from the stench just so she couldn't smell these awful scents any longer.

The only thing that Ronnie Anne could hear besides her own deep and disheveled breaths is the whimpering and the pained moans of others, she couldn't see the makers of such audible despair but she knew for sure that they were fellow students and classmates, bearing the same innocent and youthful pitch of voice, she could almost feel their despair as she knew that they were smelling the same nauseous stench that she has to endure.

Ronnie Anne was finally to make out her surroundings, she was in a cage, in one of the corners of the school lunchroom, their lights were dimmed and cracked, the floor of the lunchroom was splattered in animal furs and dirtied tufts of hay, masking the tile floor with a facade of rugs.

In the middle of the Lunchroom was a throne, made of shards and broken pieces of lunch-tables, it didn't inspire regality nor did it inspire the spirit of the king, but rather, its jagged and cruel-looking disposition seemed to make the throne suited for a Warlord rather than a true leader, on said throne was a shadowed figure, quietly contemplating and being as silent as a still water lake, he was unnoticeable for the non-keen eye.

Across from Ronnie Anne was a big cage made of crude iron metal and hairless skins, she squinted closely to see a large group of students, even some that she knew were encased in such an ugly container, their clothes were dirtied and flayed, but they seemed unharmed, at least for now.

It seems like Ronnie Anne was given Her own cage, it was made of cracked wood and thick bone, bones of humans? Bones of cows? The bones that encaged her were longer and thicker than anything she ever seen, so they couldn't be either of those two.

Ronnie Anne paused, hearing something else than the group of coerced and broken students that were imprisoned like herself, she heard a chorus of growls and then the slamming of a door being opened, then, they walked into the make-shift hall, their stance was hunched and their gait was winced and ape-like, their skin was black like ash and the armor that they wore was twisted and dented, scratched and rusted, they strode like as if they taught how to walk on two-legs just mere days ago, their small hind legs being dwarfed by their gigantic cudgel-like forearms.

Their hands dragged nets and in those nets were squirming and fighting students, they whimper and they groan and occasionally scream, its like the nets sapped their strength like some sort of blood-lettering leech, they were coerced and herded to the big cage, they didn't resist anymore once they were trapped in the prison made of cold brute metal.

 **"Shall we get the rest of them boss?"** One of the creatures ask the shadowed figure on the throne. Ronnie Anne noticed that the one that was speaking was the one that kidnapped her, still wearing the armor made of creature bones and wielding the jaw-blade with its teeth still attached, the boss of these creatures did not speak a single word, he suddenly stood up from his throne, sensing something that was coming.

 **"No, my fellows...For our true target is coming real soon...Sharpen your blades, grit your teeth and ready yourselves.."** The boss of the creatures warned, his voice being linguistic, poised and controlled, yet it was deep and foreboding, his stance was straight and strong, not hunched and pained, The leader of these monsters unsheathe his weapon, the blade was beautiful in design and weight, long, black-bladed and perfectly keen, a stark contrast to his minions who bear blades of scrap-iron or serrated bone.

 **"For Slanng...For the God of Malice!"** The King of these creatures said with a shout, earning a chorus of growls and roars of approval from his minions, Ronnie Anne could only stare in silence from such a bizarre event, she finally decided to speak up.

"Why are you doing this!?" She asked with a shout, instantly garnering the attention from the leader of these brutes, he turned his head to the caged Ronnie Anne, his helm was that of a knight, deep in master-forged metal and rivets, rendering his true face invisible except for a pair of dragon-like cerulean eyes, his armor was thick but he moved like as if they were made of cotton rather than iron and steel, walking towards the imprisoned girl.

His height and size being realized to Ronnie as her four-foot self was only up to the Knight's guarded knees, she began to shrink in size as the Knight King crouched down, getting to Ronnie Anne's eye-level.

 **"For I am the King...King Kaiser...The True heir to the throne...Before the Forbidden Knight decided otherwise...I must govern a kingdom of Orcs and goblins rather than my true people."** He spoke, his voice being calm and collected, it irked Ronnie Anne more than soothed her.

 **"I will break anything he loves due to his own arrogance, starting with his princess..."** King Kaiser hissed, his tone was colder than ice as Ronnie Anne only stared in fear and confusion, suddenly, the Knight King Kaiser opened her cage, but before she could react to such a open freedom, her necked was suddenly grabbed by the armored hands of King Kaiser.

 **"I will break your Knight...I will crush his spirit, I will twist his spine and I will show him that his quest is nothing but a fool's dream."** He cooed to the now gagging and struggling Ronnie Anne as he lifted her up, standing up and tightening his grip on Ronnie Anne's neck, she let out a weakened scream as she felt her neck being bruised by the crushing grip of the Knight that desires to be king.

 **"I will reclaim what is rightfully mine."** He said softly to the strangling Ronnie Anne, lifting her up about six feet up in the air by her neck, she felt her consciousnesses leaving her, her vision began to blur, her hearing began to become muffled and muted.

 **"Power Gamer...On!"**

 **"Game Inserted...Action Adventure Plus!"**

 **"Hammering bad guys to Smithereens! Saving the World from Blasphemy! Action Adventure Plus!"**

"Let her go!" Lincoln yelled as he entered into the Lunchroom, in his Power Gamer form with his trusty Action Adventure Hammer in hand, the hues of pink and bright green greatly contrasting the dimmed and darkened lunchroom hall, King Kaiser only smiled, hidden by his helm from the appearance of Lincoln Loud, he haphazardly dropped Ronnie Anne on the floor, she breathed in deep and heavy breaths as she finally was able to have control only her neck and lungs right after feeling the sudden impact of the floor.

 **"Forbidden Knight...You have met your end...Rip him apart...My Orc Warriors!"** King Kaiser said with a foreboding tone, immediately, the Glitch Monster raised his sword at Lincoln Loud, causing his dozen of Forbidden Quest Orcs to charge at Lincoln all at Once, their blades of bone and stone raised against the silver-haired boy.

'Forbidden Knight? Alright...This is Forbidden quest...I only played that game only once but whatever...' Lincoln said to himself as he dodged several weapon strikes from the Glitch Monster's minions, their strength was mighty but their weapon swings was slow and cumbersome, allowing Lincoln to easily dodge their attacks by the usage of sidesteps and collective side-strafes.

 _'Be careful Child, they both out-number and out-power your mundane strength, they are akin to the Man-Orcs from where I'm from.'_ Lincoln heard in his mind, he huffed in response as three Glitch Orc Warriors cornered the silver-haired boy, he growled in irritation as he swung his hammer at the trio of Orcs, hitting all three with his hefty swing, they screeched and howled in pain as they were reduced to dust.

'You were saying?' Lincoln inwardly replied back, his thoughts having a light tone of smugness, Courga was about to retort to Lincoln's smug but he was quickly interrupted by the swing of several blades, Lincoln was nimble and reactive enough to dodge them by the skin of his teeth.

Lincoln Loud slammed his hammer against two Glitch Orcs, causing the sheer force of the swing to cause the pair of Orc Mooks to clash against several others of their brethren, reducing them to ash collectively as Lincoln Loud defeated all of King Kaiser's monster minions.

"Alright!" Lincoln chimed aloud, clearly enjoying miniature victory as the main Glitch Monster saw his minions as nothing more than defeated dust and just traces of living lives.

Silence enveloped between Lincoln and King Kaiser as the exhausted Ronnie Anne and entrapped students watched.

 **"Forbidden Knight...I will take what is truly mine..."** King Kaiser warned Lincoln Loud, raising his beautifully-crafted sword to the silver-haired Power Gamer, his defiance was notable and his stature dwarfed Lincoln in pure size alone.

"I'm not the forbidden knight...I'm my own thing! Power Gamer Lincoln Loud!" The silver-haired boy said with a voice toned with light notches of smug.

 **"Then that means...I will break your princess and you will not feel anything..."** King Kaiser growled as he turned his head to Ronnie Anne, who was rather stunned by such a statement, Lincoln faltered slightly from the Glitch Monster's words but he stood his ground.

"That isn't what I meant! And don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Lincoln threatened, King Kaiser smiled inwardly as he then grabbed ahold of Ronnie Anne once more, clenching her neck with an even tighter grip than before, she gasped in pain as she tried to scream but it was only pained wheezes and desperate breaths that came out of her mouth.

"STOP IT!" Lincoln said with a shout, King Kaiser paused as he stared at Lincoln, the Glitch Monster only growled in a devilish glee as he clenched his hand into a fist, clenching with the same hand that was strangling Ronnie Anne with, Lincoln eyes widened as he heard a brutal gut-wrenching sound, the caged students gasped from such an action.

 ***CRUNCH!*** Ronnie Anne went completely limp as blood began to drench King Kaiser's hand, the Glitch Monster dropped Ronnie Anne's lifeless body on the ground, her neck was like a crumpled piece of newspaper that was doused in a red-dye, disjointed, disproportionate with various bits and parts of shards sticking out of the unusable piece of waste.

Lincoln was silent at first before a sudden rise of anger took over with, with a beast-like adrenaline, he charged at King Kaiser with a burst of speed, his Action Adventure hammer raised, ready to smash the skull of the Glitch Monster.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Lincoln roared with a desire for vengeance so strong that despite wearing a helmet, King Kaiser could see the unbridled fury that he just unleashed.

 **"I will break...Everything..."** The Forbidden Quest Glitch Monster said with a fiendish roar, his blade clashed against Lincoln's hammer when they charged against each other, sparks began to scream between the two weapons as Lincoln winced from the how strong King Kaiser was, even with Lincoln's enhanced strength from the Power Gamer suit, he felt his muscles tense and his feet being pushed ground despite being firmly planted.

Lincoln wasn't going to give up, despite the strength Advantage, Lincoln let out another shout before King Kaiser pushed him away, giving the two fighters some space between each other, Lincoln without a second thought, charged at the Forbidden Quest Glitch Monster, more than willing to try to smash the Glitch Monster into nothing but dust and bits.

King Kaiser only laughed as despite wearing a full suit of armor, easily dodged Lincoln's attack before he slammed the silver-haired boy down to the ground with a slam of his sword's hilt, not even bothering to actually use the blade of his sword and instead opting in with using it as a handle-swinging cudgel.

 **"You are weak...You have failed and now, I will truly reclaim what is truthfully mine."** King Kaiser said in a foreboding manner, planting his iron boot on top of Lincoln's back, he gasp in the sudden weight that was on top of him, Lincoln struggled to get off of the King's boot but to no avail as his struggles was only met with more force being applied to his back.

 **"Your spirit will be broken, just like her body."** King Kaiser pointed out chillingly, pointing at Ronnie Anne , Lincoln glanced at the expired Ronnie Anne, he began to realize something, he caused this, if it weren't for his unwillingness to accept the call to the dangers of the Glitch Monster, he would've arrived sooner, he could've done something...

"...Just SHUT UP!" Lincoln roared as suddenly, with wrath-induced vigor, he pushed himself off of King Kaiser's boot, dis-balancing the Glitch Monster but he quickly recovered fast enough to parry a hammer swing from Lincoln Loud.

"I'm ending this stupid fight once and for all!" Lincoln shouted as he pressed the single large green button on his action adventure hammer, Lincoln's weapon began to glow a hue of emerald, gold yellow and lavender magenta, his hammer almost seemed to grow in size from the pure energy build-up alone, King Kaiser only laughed wickedly in response, ready to take down a anger-induced child.

Their weapons clashed against each other for the last time it seems, there was a buffet of smoke and dust immediately afterward, almost as if there was a dust storm inside of the lunchroom, the caged students gasped and jumped from the sudden explosion of sediment and afterimages.

The two fighters stood across from each other, they were as still as statues and nearly look exactly the same before they even dueled, the only difference here is that Lincoln's hammer was completely broken, the whole smashing head of the hammer was nothing but a broken stump, it was more of a mortar rather than an actual blunt cudgel.

King Kaiser's weapon on the other sword was fine and still keen, he laughed softly to himself, seeing himself as the victor of this battle, King Kaiser slowly walked up to Lincoln as he dropped to a knee in pain, groaning lightly to himself as the False King raised his sword, ready to completely end Lincoln's life.

 **"You are broken, and You will die...Just like Her...For it is my will to rule this land...I will-AGH!"** King Kaiser screeched in pain before he exploded in a collection of data and morse code bits! Lincoln made a half-smile from the sudden death of King Kaiser.

"Guess I used everything I got..." Lincoln said to himself in a pained whisper, glancing at his broken weapon as he turned back to his civilian form.

Similar to the first fight with a Glitch Monster, the lunchroom began to shift, twist and warp, the cages slowly turned into bits and pieces, drifting away like ashes in the wind, The imprisoned students were in awe as they saw the room turn back to normal, the only thing that didn't change however...Was Ronnie Anne.

She still lied on the ground, motionless, her skin being pale and her eyes being akin to a fish in a market, Lincoln only stared in silence before he rushed to the lifeless girl.

"No...No..." Lincoln said to himself as he grabbed a hold of her, tears streaming down his face as he began to shake lightly from the feeling touching dead-cold skin.

"I'm sorry...I'm so...S-Sorry..." Lincoln lamented, his voice being fragile between strong and violent gags as he continued to cry.

"Sorry for what?" Lincoln heard, it ranged in his ear as if it was mere centimeters close to him, it shared the same voice as her, there was a silence, for Lincoln dared to not answer, believing that it was nothing but macabre taunting, that was until, it was the God of Grace, Courga himself to finally urge Lincoln on.

 _'Your friend...Well, Courting Friend, is alive and well...Lincoln Loud, She wouldn't be if you were defeated...So go on, converse with her, cherish it.'_

* * *

 **Authors note: I apologize for the long unexplained hiatus, I was to busy with school for they nailed me with the most challenging things school had to offer, anyway, enjoy, I'm going to posting regularly now, for I'm finished with school.**


End file.
